Whiteboards are used for presentation of information in many different locations. In some locations, for example corporate board rooms, the permanent mounting of a whiteboard to a wall of the room may detract from the appearance of the room. One possible solution in such circumstances is to use a mobile whiteboard which can be stored when not in use. This however results in the inconvenience of having to move the whiteboard in and out of position and requiring also a suitable space to store the whiteboard when not in use.
The present invention relates to a whiteboard which attempts to overcome, at least in part, the abovementioned problems.